


Fuss

by shinesurge



Category: Kidd Commander (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Chains, F/F, Light Bondage, no actual filth unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesurge/pseuds/shinesurge
Summary: A very brief instance of Agatha chaining up the commander, because, of course.





	Fuss

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to do some more with this idea but a reader requested some Agatha stuff over on the smut blog so I thought I'd post what I have rn. 
> 
> Obviously, there's lots of chains and people in chains in this one, if that sort of thing upsets you.

Agatha flicks her wrist and notices a tiny squeak from the joint, her angles wearing down a groove where she had made the movement too many times before. It's a new sound. The sort of chaos that calls for her weapons is generally noisy enough to drown out the minutiae of her body, but now she can hear the soft protest of her metal, the hum of her cooling systems. There is also the sound of a humankind's quiet breathing.

She winds the length once around her hand and wraps her ungloved fingers around the chain, the familiar weight of it made foreign by gentleness instead of fury. She tugs. As expected, Phineas lets herself be pulled upward, her back bending to puff out her chest where the short lead Agatha's made has pulled taut. She raises her arm higher and Phineas rises up to her toes until she can't anymore. The chain loops in a simple harness around her bare torso, converging near her sternum where the slack has disappeared into Agatha's grip. Phineas is still wearing her shorts but everything else is gone, and the sight of her metal on Phineas' skin is doing something to Agatha she's not sure how to define. She loosens her hold enough that the chain can feed out from her forearm and slide through her fingers and Phineas's feet fall flat. Phineas breathes out heavily through her teeth, hanging her head. The blindfold they'd fashioned from Agatha's scarf trails long behind her to just graze her wrists, crossed and bound behind her back. 

She licks her lips, and she smiles up at Agatha so comfortably it makes Agatha's heart ache.

"Well?" Phineas asks. Agatha pulls to one side then the other, fascinated by how easy it is to make Phineas follow. 

"Do you like this?"

"I like what you like, hon-ey-pie." Phineas wraps her accent thick around the pet name and Agatha feels the corners of her mouth twitch upward. Then Phineas' face flushes a more pronounced red. "uh, yeah, though. This is nice." Agatha lifts her to her toes again.

" _This_ is nice? It's not uncomfortable?" 

"Don't make fun!" Phineas skitters a bit on the balls of her feet. "You were the one who suggested it."

That's true. Agatha idly rubs at the inseam of Phineas' shorts, makes her squirm a little. There's heat here already, and when Agatha presses harder she makes a petulant sound. Agatha stands straigher, drawing Phineas closer to drape her body along her own, and Phineas drops her head against her chest. Agatha's other hand keeps exploring. She traces the faint scars across Phineas' back and runs her nails over her shoulderblades, appreciating the faint shudders that follow her hands.

"You _do_ like this." Phineas' breath is condensing on the plates of Agatha's chest where they're visible under her low collar. Agatha cards her fingers through pink hair.

"I said so already." her bratty tone finally pulls a smile out of Agatha. Silly human. "Get on with it, you're killing me babe." 


End file.
